cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xánténian involvement in the LSF-SoD war
On February 23, 2007, the New Pacific Order declared war on the Nazi Stormfront alliance, Stand or Die. At this time however, the Libertarian Socialist Federation had not finished the voting on whether they should join in with the war or not. This resulted in a domestic debate between the Representatives, but the decision to declare war on the side of NpO and opt-out of the LSF until the war was over was unanimous. Straight away, like all previous wars, the War Council was elected by the War Tactics Sovjuts and war plans were drawn. At the same time, Comrade Representative Palachinov delivered the Xánténian workers' decision to opt-out of the LSF and fight alongside their anti fascist NpO comrades. This war was the most devastating war Xánténia ever had to fight, it resulted in a greater loss of life, infrastructure, technology and land than even the Second Great War, Xánténia having to fight six nations at one point (one of those nations had been at war with Xánténia pre LSF-SoD war, as they had attacked another LSF nation). Conflicts Xánténia - Großrheinland Conflict (23rd Feb. 2007 - 26th Feb. 2007) Xánténia was not the first nation to declare war on Großrheinland. Two other nations of the NpO had attacked Großrheinland pre-Xánténian involvement. The two NpO nations were respectively, Kiljarit and B.A.T., both had already done some considerable damage to Großrheinland, however Xánténia felt it necessary to join in and do more damage. This conflict in fact actually resulted in more Xánténian losses, but that was largely due to the need of the Großrheinlandian soldiers to fight as hard as they could in order to preserve their nation. Right after the declaration of war on Großrheinland, the War Council dipatched half of the Proletariyes militia, and about a quarter of the Hǎrmnònsiyes militia for offensive duties. An invasion was launched and two surprise battles occurred immediately after Xánténian combatants entered the country. Both battles resulted in victories for Xánténia even though the Großrheinlandian soldiers had also been placed in Defcon 1. Xánténian combatants entered their capital; Essen, which had been decimated by earlier bombings. Dogfights also occurred in the Großrheinlandian airspace, whereby Xánténia managed to down all opposing defending fighters, unfortunately at this time Xánténia did not have any bombers and so was unable to launch bombing campaigns. February 24–25 marked a "phoney war" situation between the two nations whereby no attacks were launched by either nation upon each other. February 26 however, was the day of Großrheinland's last attempt to retain their honour and gain a victory. An invasion was conducted by Großrheinland whereby one battle was fought, Xánténia being defeated. Despite her losses, Xánténia was still able to beat back the invading forces, and they were unable to reach Proletariyes. A bombing campaign was also launched by Großrheinland, however that proved to be a total failure, no damages to Xánténian infrastructure was dealt, and the bombers having to return to base with their mission objectives unreached. In retaliation, the War Council dispatched a further 200 militia combatants and invaded Großrheinland, one battle was fought, the Xánténian combatants fought bravely but were defeated due to psychological reasons. Nevertheless, Großrheinland was defeated, her state was sent into Anarchy, and the government has not been able to regain control of it since. The state tools (government and the armed bodies) were unable to defeat the citizens of Großrheinland on the streets. The Xánténian workers have given full immigration rights to any Großrheinlandian wishing to seek asylum in their nation. Xánténia - Wazamazia Conflict (23rd Feb. 2007 - 1st Mar. 2007) Xánténia declared war against Wazamazia on the same day as the Großrheinland war declaration. Although it was Xánténia that declared war first, the nation was put into defensive action and the first move was left for Wazamazia to make. A land invasion of Xánténia was attempted from the Southern region of the country which led to the Proletariyesian militia being mobilised to defend the Southern approaches, two battles resulted from the Wazamazian offensive, both of which were Xánténian victories. The Proletariyesian combatants eager to prove their worth against the invading fascist enemy. The defensive tactic proved to be effective, as in both battles the enemy lost many more combatants than Xánténia had. Following on from this the Xánténian People's Missile Offence Wing (XPMOW) was ordered by the War Council to launch a Tomohawk cruise missile at their main army camps, this was extremely successful, destroying 10 infrastructure in the process. After the initial bombardment by the XPMOW, an invasion of Wazamazia was launched. Two battles followed on from this, the first battle resulting in a defeat whereas the second was a decisive Xánténian victory. The Saschatenya and the Khoustachó Militia were both very effective during the invasion, managing to reach the second largest city of Wazamazia in a matter of hours. The capital city was left untouched by the Xánténian forces as a sign of mercy. After the Xánténian invasion on 23 February 2007, Wazamazia seemed to go "quiet", no further attacks were launched upon Xánténia by Wazamazia, although Xánténia continued to pursue her attacks on Wazamazia, using both bombing campaigns and cruise missiles to terrorise the fascist bureaucrats of Wazamazia. The last Xánténian actions ceased following 1 March 2007, Xánténia coming out as the victor of the war. Xánténia - Thule Conflict (23rd Feb. 2007 - 26th Feb. 2007) UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! Xánténia - ChristianConfederacy Conflict (23rd Feb. 2007 - ...) Xánténia - Sieg oder Tod Conflict (23rd Feb. 2007 - ...) Post-war situation Category:XánténiaCategory:MilitaryCategory:WarsCategory:LeftismCategory:Xánténian Military